Flashlight
The Flashlight is an equipment featured in Counter-Strike, Condition Zero, Counter-Strike: Source, and Global Offensive. It is mainly used to illuminate dark areas with light. Overview Counter-Strike and Condition Zero The Flashlight is free and does not need to be purchased; it is a standard equipment that all players have. It allow players to see a darkened area where the crosshair is pointing. Enabling the Flashlight on and off will emit a sound which your enemies can hear and likewise, enemies can alert other players when they see your light. In bright maps, they are normally useless. Like the Nightvision goggles , this item is regarded to be nearly useless on most official maps because these maps do not have areas dark enough that require the use of a flashlight and the light can alert enemies. Due to this, many players avoid using the Flashlight in the area where enemy may be present. The Flashlight range is not limited in GoldSrc games, so it possible to light a area at long to extreme range to see a enemy player (notably snipers) clearly. The default button for activating the flashlight is F'' and it will slowly drain the battery power when on use and it recharge when is turned off. If the battery is about to be depleted, the HUD icon will turn red, and if the battery is depleted, it will automatically turn off. Deleted Scenes In Deleted Scenes, the Flashlight is no longer an automatically obtained equipment. Instead, they are mounted on the M3 and the MP5. It can be activated by pressing the "altfire" button. Both weapon's flashlight have about the same properties, although the flashlight on the M3 is slightly more powerful than the flashlight on the MP5. The flashlight can only be enabled when these weapons are drawn and it will turn off when the player switches to another weapon. When drawn, the HUD icon will flash two times. Just like the multiplayer versions, the power will slowly drain when used. Unlike in multiplayer, when using the flashlight, it won't alert enemies. Source games The flashlight returns but unlike the GoldSrc games, it can be turned on infinitely without ever depleting. Unlike in GoldSrc games, the range of the flashlight is limited. It can only light a certain area from close to medium range. Notably, in Global Offensive, the usage of the flashlight is technically replaced with the inspection button and the ability to use the flashlight must be enabled if the server permits it and with the console command "bind ''key impulse 100". Gameplay Advantages *Free *Allows the user light a area where it normally hard to see without one *Unlike Nightvision goggles, it only affect only minor performance which the chance the player become lag is low Disadvantages *The light can alert human players *Nosily when activated or deactivated Tactics *Use Flashlight only in area when you cannot see a area clearly in the dark. Normally, most maps are bright enough to see it without need of Flashlight. **However, when playing with bots, you can use it without any worries as they will ignore any sings of player with Flashlight. Trivia *The Flashlight is based on the build-in flashlight on the H.E.V. suit in Half-Life. However, it has a new HUD icon and it has very minor changes. *Bots can clearly see within areas that are dark therefore, they never use it. **Turning the flashlight on and off does not cause bots to detect you as they can only detect footsteps. This permits players to use the flashlight in dark maps to clearly see enemy bots without being spotted. *Although the Flashlight is regarded as useless item on most gameplay mode. However, it often used in the zombie mode (or other similar modes) where the lightning of the maps are quite dark. Trough the player will only turn it on when they are cooperated with other players. Category:Equipment